Four Times The Charm
by Funnierthanu
Summary: Normally people like Caro aren't accepted into top-notch schools for talented people. Normally you don't get attacked by strange monsters while on a bus. Normally you don't find out that you're apart of some crazy world, but then again by now he should of realized that he wasn't normal. Especially when four sisters enter his and his friends' lives, and they're anything but normal.


This is more of a Greek/Roman/Norse/Egyptian Mythology story than it is a fanfic. Though, technically it still counts as one. I'm not really going to tell you what it's about because that spoils all of the fun ;)

* * *

Caro noticed the bus that was slowly making its way down his street, and closed his eyes. He was nervous; that part was obvious to anyone who took a single look at him. He had been accepted into the best school in the state of Virginia. Well, more of an academy then a school, but it was still a top notch school. One he didn't expect to be accepted to. You see, the school was for people with talent, whether that talent was singing, dancing, natural leading, or excelling in a subject it was considered a talent. Every kid there was supposed to have some talent, it didn't matter what it was to be honest, they just needed one.

And that's where Caro's problem began. The simple fact of: he had no talent. He couldn't dance (almost breaking an arm proved that); he couldn't lead, he got nervous if a small crowd of people even looked at him; he most definitely couldn't sing; and as far as he was concerned, he couldn't even draw decent stick figures let alone draw or paint something magnificent or with any meaning whatsoever.

So how he ended up being accepted was far beyond his knowing.

But on the bright side, he'd be going to the best school in the state for ten months out of the year with his best friends. He wouldn't have to worry about moving from one foster home to another anymore, because his current foster parents could keep him without actually having to keep him.

Now on to the topic of his best friends . . . basically he had no doubts as to why they were accepted. They all had at least one talent, and like previously mentioned, that was more than what he had.

His friend James, the daredevil of the group, was athletic. He could play just about any sport you could name and still felt like he didn't have enough things to do. He was always looking for things to do, the majority of the results not being legal. He always managed to bring the others in to it as well, and somehow managed to always get them out. Not only was he athletic, but he was persuasive as well. His dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and his athletic build he manages to get anyone to listen. His looks got girls to swoon, so if he ever asked for homework they'd give it to him, and girls' attraction to him got guys to listen to him as well.

Silas, the conscience of the group, was the brainiac of the group. He was no doubt the smartest, and always had good advice. He could talk his way out of any situation because he was so smart. He may look innocent but he's cunning and sort of duplicitous, he was still loyal though. He had unkempt, raven black hair with deep grey eyes. He was lean but strong, not James strong, but still strong. He was, well, good looking like James but sort of a geek. He constantly recited poems, whether made up or not. Girls found it cute, but his friends found it insanely annoying.

And last but not least was the leader, Eamon. He was bold and daring, but knew when it was wise to something or not. He lead the group well, but not in a bossy way. He was more of the kind of leader who'd do whatever it took to allow you to have fun but stay safe. Kind of like a parent would; loose but protective.

And then there was Caro, who had not real or firm place in the group, he was just there. Hanging uselessly.

The bus finally stopped thirty yards away, and he ran to get to it, suitcase in hand, as did every other kid in the neighborhood who was accepted. When he stepped on to the bus, he saw kids he'd seen in the hallway of his old school, kids he's sat by in his classes, and kids who he'd never seen before in his life. They must have been in different grades. There were a lot of students on the bus, but it was a fairly large one (larger than any other he had ever seen, so there was still plenty of room), but as the school was very selective on who they let in, there was probably no need to get a new one.

He spotted his friends near the back, and he walked back there to join them. His friends greeted him as he sat down and all he did was nod to them. They noticed his nervousness and left him alone, he always preferred to be left alone when he was nervous.

He let his eyes wander to the people around him. From the ones that went to his school, he could tell that they all had some amazing talent. It would be super embarrassing if they arrived at the academy and they told him that it was an accident that he was selected. He'd have to ride the bus back, it would be only him and the bus driver in awkward silence. He couldn't face his foster parents after that, they'd surely ship him off to another foster home.

He continued to let his eyes wander until they landed on Naiadaia Black, a girl in his grade. She was fourteen, same age as he was. She had arrived at the school shortly after he did, along with four other girls who she already seemed to know. There was Maura, she was gorgeous (all of them were) no doubt with her long, curly blonde hair and blue eyes. Then there was Raelynn, she was Haitian-American, with long, dark black hair and caramel colored skin that was very light, and completing her looks were light brown eyes that seemed to change from brown to hazel. With them were Lana and Aria, they weren't sisters but they might as well be since you'd never find one without finding the other. Lana had a light olive tone to her skin with golden brown locks that matched her hazel colored eyes. Aria, on the other hand, had copper colored hair that was at chin length, with jade eyes, with a pale complexion.

He wasn't paying them much attention though, he was staring at Naiadaia, or Naia, as she preferred to be called. People used to call her and her friends stuck up because they didn't socialize with anyone but each other, until Kara and Lacey, twins showed up. They immediately let them hang out with them, but no one else. Kara and Lacey were identical twins. They had the same long, curly chestnut colored hair, the same blue-green eyes, and the same light honey complexion. They were pretty as well, and unlike Naia and the others, they talked to other people. 'Other people' being Caro and his friends, but still other people.

He turned away before he could get caught staring. That definitely would have been embarrassing. Especially saying that he had a small crush on her, and if he was caught staring he would most definitely blush and she would laugh and he'd blush harder. It would be a never ending cycle of embarrassed blushing and amused laughs. There'd be no way that he'd ever actually live it down.

He turned back to his friends and tuned into the conversation.

"I got new gear and everything! I just hope they have athletics I can sign up for," James was saying, and the others began talking wildly about their gear. It was safe to say that he was pretty popular for once in his life. Out of all the schools he's been to (nineteen to be exact) he's never been popular, let alone actually had any friends. Now that he had some, he didn't really want to give them up. As much as he hated to admit it, it was nice to have friends you could count on.

They continued talking about sports gear and what they hoped their classes would be like when they made it to the academy. Neither did anything to help quell his nervousness of showing up there without actually having any talent.

He continued to tune them out, but his curiosity got to him. How did he manage to be accepted? Sure the questions didn't really seem sensible but he thought it was just to test his mental stability. Like what his dreams were and how he had planned to achieve them, or what his actual dreams and nightmares were about. When he told the person the truth he seemed exhilarated and relieved. It'd be a complete lie if Caro said he wasn't a bit afraid of the guy's reaction, because he was. Usually people don't react that way when people tell them about dreams of wars and ancient landmarks. Then again, it probably wasn't very bright for him to tell the truth, but he couldn't help it. The guy seemed so trustworthy, he just had to say something.

Caro was brought back to reality by the happy voice of the bus driver, "Attention, everyone! Attention!" When all eyes were on the lady at the front that was driving, she continued, "We will be arriving at the academy it about twenty minutes." At that people began murmuring excitedly.

Caro wasn't one of them.

"Come on," Eamon lightly punched his arm to get his attention. "Lighten up! We're almost there. You should be excited!"

"Should be," he murmured and his friend quirked an eyebrow.

"Let me rephrase that—will be."

"How am I supposed to be excited?"

His friend looked at him as if he was stupid. "Because we all made it! We're going to the same school for ten months—which only eight and a half of them we'll be learning things—without having to worry about parents."

"We'll have to be go back to home eventually." He reminded his overexcited best friend.

"For only two months of our summer break. The other two we get to spend at school."

"But we still have school for the other eight,"

Eamon sighed, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Okay, now you're just being a downer."

"When is he not?" asked a grinning James. "C'mon man, Eamon's right. You need to lighten up a bit. It'll be fun."

"Fun dwells in the hearts of kind-spirited souls," Silas smiled. The rest of us groaned.

"Seriously stop with the poetry. It's quite annoying," James says, but Silas continues to smile anyway.

* * *

The further they got the more Caro got confused. Five minutes ago the announcement of how far away they were was made, and he dismissed the fact that they looked like they were in the middle of nowhere. Now, he was starting the think that the bus driver was lost. They had been driving and still no sign of a scenery change was made.

None of his friends seemed to care though, no one did, so he decided to just ignore it completely. Though, what he couldn't seem to bring himself to ignore was a giant furry man, with what seemed to be the most bulging eight pack he had ever seen was running after them. He had a giant round head that resembled that of a bull with its giant, flaring, round nostrils and the two dirty white horns sticking out from the top of its head. Following closely behind it was what seemed to be a little over a dozen women. Caro would be lying if he said he didn't find them extremely attractive, but what he couldn't wrap his head around was why they had fangs gleaming in the sunlight, and two legs; one gold and the other that of a donkey's.

Apparently he wasn't the only one to notice because as soon as he did the bus became silent. As if some bell went off, the bus was filled with terrified shouts. His eyes darted around, he noticed his friends were doing the same.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Naia and her friends—minus the twins—stand up. Are they crazy? They weren't seriously thinking about trying to get off the bus, were they? Those things would kill them.

Obviously they were. As soon as the bizarre thought crossed his mind, they had ordered the bus driver to slow down to let them off. Before they could, they got a flat tire, courtesy of one of the donkey-ladies. They cursed and ordered the bus driver to keep everyone on board, and not to let anyone off.

As if anyone other than them were stupid enough to try and get off the bus.

Kids rushed to the windows to peer out of the windows and Caro found himself doing the same. How could he not? They were practically asking to get themselves killed.

The five girls stood in front of the strange sight that could only resemble a monster that a six year old would think was under their bed. He was fourteen, not six.

The five girls drew weapons, and where they came from was beyond him and probably any other's knowledge.

Lana and Aria both drew long staffs with double edged blades at the end of them and took a menacing, defensive stance only fifteen feet away from each other.

Raelynn drew two long blades, he would classify them as knives until he realized the length and details. They were spathas, he had learned the difference in ancient weapons in history.

Maura swung a sword around before brandishing in lethally, and narrowing her eyes at her opponents.

Naia stood, her jaw clenched and body tense with a dagger in one hand. She took a cautious step forward. "What business do you have here?"

One of the ladies sneered and Raelynn took a menacing step forward, brandishing her spatha tighter. "Answer the question," she ordered.

"That should be obvious. We're here to . . ." the donkey-lady who had sneered answered, a smirk playing at her blood red lips. Caro hoped it wasn't actual blood. "Lead you."

"To where?" This time it was Maura who spoke.

The lady rolled her eyes. "To hell obviously. Unless you decided to surrender and join Set's army, as well as the little gods on the bus."

"What makes you think we'll be surrendering anytime soon?" Naia asked glaring at the things in front of her.

"If you don't it'll result in the deaths of everyone you know . . . including those sisters of yours. I'm sure that Set will be more than happy to have all of your heads hanging above his throne." She grinned maliciously, but the grin fell when Naia started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" the thing demanded.

"You actually think you'll succeed, much less manage to even lay a finger on my sisters. Trust me, we're too stubborn to die. Especially by the hands of _Set_."

The woman growled. In a flash, they were attacking.

The bull-man thing went after Lana and Aria along with a three of the donkey-ladies. Seven teamed up on Raelynn and Maura, while the remainder of them attacked Naia.

The girls moved ever so gracefully that Caro found himself staring in absolute awe and amazement. He didn't expect them to be able to actually fight back. He didn't even expect for them to last a minute, let alone appear to be winning. He was definitely proven wrong. About now would be the time Silas would say something cheesy like 'never judge a book by its cover' or 'the body shows one thing but the heart and soul show another' anything stupid like that that would make him want to slap the crap out of him.

Excited and surprised murmurs flooded the bus. Apparently no one thought this would happen.

Soon, the only monster thing left was the donkey-lady leader. Everyone else had finished off their opponents, even the bull guy. The leader and Naia circled each other slowly. Each taunting the other.

Without warning, the donkey lady pounced on Naia. They were both sent tumbling to the ground, and gasps came from the bus. For some reason none of the other girls made a move to help her and Caro wanted to scream at them for being so stupid. Couldn't they see she needed help? She'd die if they didn't!

But the thought quickly escaped his mind when Naia stabbed the lady. The lady screamed in pain but not before stabbing her with her claws. Naia stabbed her dagger in the air one last time, and the lady exploded into dust. By now, Naia was screaming in pain as the stab wounds started to turn a blue-ish purple. She clenched her teeth in attempt to stop screaming before a deep blue light engulfed her body. People gasped at the peculiar light. Soon they began to get worried, if the monsters exploded into dust whenever defeated, did that mean lights appeared whenever she died? He hoped not.

Soon the light died down, and there stood a better-conditioned Naia. She still looked tired and defeated but the stab wound was no longer purple which meant she had managed to somehow remove the poison-like substance from her body. It didn't stop the bleeding though. Suddenly she was falling, but thankfully Raelynn and Maura were in a close distance. They caught her and gently laid her down before ordering the bus driver to try and fix the bus which they did quickly. They asked for someone to help them carry Naia back on the bus, and before Caro knew what he was doing, her was volunteering. He rushed off the bus and picked her up, careful not to touch her wound her drop her.

"I got it," he said when they tried to offer help. He carefully climbed the steps of the bus and gently placed her into a seat and sat beside her. He'd hate for her to go flying face forward into the aisle or window.

"Let us know if anything goes bad," Lana said after the bus finally began to move again. He nodded.

After about five minutes longer on the bus with the sounds of excited and very confused kids, Naia began to stir. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him.

She jumped up, but he pushed her back. "Don't. You should rest, you got a pretty bad wound, and from what I could tell, took in some poisonous stuff as well." Thankfully she didn't argue and sat back down.

"What were those things?" He couldn't help but ask.

She sighed and looked around. "I shouldn't be telling you this yet but . . . those 'things' were dracaena, the women with fangs and donkey legs. And the other monster was a Minotaur. Half bull, have man."

"No way. Those things can't be real, they're myths from our history book." He refused to believe that all this stuff was real.

"Yeah, because those things backed there were just pages of a history book. Watch out 'cause they're dangerous. So dangerous they can give you a paper cut!" He could've done without the sarcasm but a part of him knew she was right. How else would they have caused so much damage?

"How is this possible?"

She sighed again and mumbled something under her breath. "Okay, look I'll give you the minute rundown but you'll understand more at the orientation." She began nervously. "You see, as we learned in history there are Greek gods and goddesses, Roman gods and goddesses, Norse gods and goddesses, and Egyptian gods and goddesses. Sometimes these gods have children and they're what we call demigods, but not only are there demigods but there are descendants of gods who are the children or grandchildren or all the way to however man greats grandchildren of demigods, who are still related to gods. There are also the offspring of a god and a demigod. Look, it's not exactly easy to explain but since these gods were created so were monsters. Monsters' sole purpose are to find descendants of gods and, well, kill them. Many have unfortunately succeeded, but more have failed.

"Basically, what I'm trying to say is: the world as you know it, isn't exactly how you know it. It'll be better explained during orientation." She says in a tone that tells Caro that there's no more room for discussion.

He simply nods, still trying to process at least some of what she just said. All of this stuff was literally impossible, yet weren't at the same time. His head was spinning with crazy possibilities and he didn't like it. Not at all.

Before he could at least try and pry more information from her he heard the bus driver announce, "We have arrived at Lancaster Academy, everyone!"

He looked around as did everyone else. They were still in the middle of nowhere. There was literally only trees and foliage everywhere.

"We're in the middle of nowhere," he pointed out and he noticed how Naia rolled her eyes smirking.

"Just wait," she told him and he did.

He waited and watched as Lana and Aria walked off the bus and seemed to be talking to no one in particular when something that resembled a force field flickered. Right in front of them was the largest field he had ever seen. There were buildings about fifteen or so miles ahead from what he could tell.

"Alright everyone off the bus!" Naia ordered. "Grab anything that you'll need because as soon as you get off this bus, you won't be seeing your stuff until we get everything situated."

People hurried to do what they were told as did he. He noticed that she was having trouble staying upright so he offered a hand, and she took it thankfully. They walked off the bus with her leaning on him for support.

When they got off the bus, Lana and Aria offered to take her to the infirmary saying that she'd make it back it time for orientation. Now he was really confused. What orientation? That had to have been the third time it was mentioned, so what was so important about it? Sure, orientation was a common thing when going to a new school but something told him nothing about this school was normal let alone common.

Lana and Aria had the students get into groups of four to six, and Caro went to go stand by James, Silas, and Eamon. While they were getting people into groups they asked him if he knew anything about the situation and he told them all that he knew. They reacted slightly well, only seeming excited by it all which is more than what Caro could say for himself.

When they had them all into groups, Raelynn raised what seemed to be a horn and blew on it. A loud, deep noise erupted from it and everyone stared at her confused. What was that for?

As if on cue, about two or three dozen blocks came hurdling towards them at a fast pace. The thing was, they were in the sky. People gasped and stared in amazement, and as the blocks got closer Caro noticed that they weren't blocks but chariots with what appeared to be horses with wings flying them.

The chariots landed, and the groups were all ordered to find a chariot and get in one, and they promised that the people steering (or whatever you called it) the chariots would explain how they were flying.

He officially stopped believing that things were impossible.

He was the last one to step into the chariot and when he did the door was quickly slammed shut. He couldn't figure out why a chariot would need doors until he realized that it wasn't a chariot, it was a carriage and a sweet one at that.

He looked up at the driver and was met with the sight of a blonde girl with bright blue eyes and a cheery look accompanied with a wide smile. "Hi, I'm Jane and I'll be your chariot driver for about the next," she glanced down at her watch, "Oh, I don't know . . . seven minutes so get cozy 'cause it's gonna be a scary ride. Well actually it's only scary if you're scared of heights which I hope none of you are. The things flying this are Pegasi, beautiful creatures but fierce when you anger them. So don't."

She didn't give them enough time to respond before she was taking off at a fast pace that slammed each of the four boys back, knocking the air out of them.

"Sorry about that!" she chirped from the front.

They just nodded.

"So, what's up with this school?" James asked, bluntly. "First we're attacked by those things . . . dracaena or something and that big bull dude."

If Jane didn't appear to be an experienced driver, Caro would have thought that she would have stopped that chariot. She looked back at them shocked, somehow she managed to continue flying without any difficulties.

"You know!"

They nodded. "Naia told me and I told them. What's so important anyway?"

Jane started mumbling under her breath about how much trouble she'd be in. "We're not allowed to tell anyone it's against the rule. Naia's going to be in so much trouble. Word of advice, don't try and hide it, just tell her. There's no point in hiding it from her, she'll eventually find out."

"What? She'll get in trouble with who? Why is the rule so important?"

Jane sighed. "I guess telling you about the camp isn't harmful, at least I'm not explaining what we are."

"What do you mean 'what we are'?" Eamon asked.

Jane ignored him. "Okay, there are three main leaders of the academy. One of which happens to be one of Naia's sisters, Araceli. Araceli made a rule about how we're not supposed to explain things before orientation something about the safety of the students."

"Wait, she has a sister?"

"Yup, plenty. But the ones I'm talking about are fully related to her. Araceli, Adamina, and Vesteria. The four of them are quadruplets."

"Quadruplets?"

Jane shot them a glare, still holding on the reigns. "Yes, quadruplets. Now as I was saying, Araceli doesn't like it when people disobey her rules or any rules for that matter and just because Naiadaia is her sister doesn't mean she's going to be let off the hook. Araceli is strict and kind of mean so don't talk bad about her or talk out of turn because she's witty, she'll have a comeback ready faster than you can inhale. And if it continues, well she runs the academy, she can have you due the most vile, cruel job here, and trust me there are plenty. But if you have a death wish then insult her sisters. She may not seem like she cares because she's mean but if you insult her sisters you're practically asking to go to hell."

"I've got a question." James says. "Is she hot?" I elbow him in the side but he doesn't even flinch.

"Gorgeous, I mean even I'm jealous of her. They're all stunningly gorgeous, so some people think it has to do with the genes."

"Sweet! Four hot sisters," James exclaims.

"Don't think you have a chance. They don't really date much, they all have types." His face fell a little. "Just don't piss off Araceli and you'll live."

"What about the others, are they like her?"

Jane shook her head and took a slight dive through the air. "No. As you can see, Naia is nice and loves to joke. Adamina or AD as everyone calls her, is energetic and kind of geeky. Vesteria, or Ves as everyone calls her because if you call her anything else she'll burn you, is nice but cocky; that girl probably has an ego bigger than probably the whole academy, and the academy is massive. Araceli, or Ara as some call her, is as I said, mean. She's probably really nice when you get to know her but everyone's too afraid to try because of her cold, tough exterior. She's guarded and never lets anyone in, the only people she's shown compassion are her sisters and the other two leaders and even that was temporary."

"So basically, she's a bitch?" James asked, and this time all three of them elbowed him. Jane shrugged.

"Sort of. Not sure, no one really knows her besides Ves."

"How come it's only her?"

"Look," Jane says. "They'll explain everything you need to know during the orientation, maybe then they'll tell you more about their background." She said it in a tone that said she was tired of answering questions. Just in time, too. They had landed moments after.

They got out of the chariot thing quickly and gathered near everyone else.

Raelynn, Maura, Lana, and Aria led them to an open field before disappearing. They saw a girl with her head craned downward looking at a clipboard. She looked oddly familiar. Naia!

Apparently it wasn't her because as soon as the twins called out her name she looked up and glared at them. "My name is Araceli. If you paid attention to the details you'd notice that I'm not my fraternal sister, Naiadaia."

A person raised their hand and she pointed to them. "What do you mean fraternal? You look exactly like her."

She sighed as if she had explained this a million times. "All will be explained soon enough," was all the answer they were provided with.

"Naia should be arriving soon or else we'll have to start without her."

Now Caro could notice the difference in the two of them. As unnoticeable as it was, Araceli had her facial expression set as stony as possible while Naia always had hers soft and caring. As identical as they were some things were completely different.

Thankfully, Naia showed up soon drawing everyone's attention. "Hey!" she chirped giving Lacey and Kara a massive hug.

Araceli rolled her eyes before leading us all to a gigantic building. When they entered his jaw practically dropped. It was huge! Its size rivalled that of a baseball stadium.

The two sisters ushered the awed group into auditorium and told them to take a seat. "Only in the first two rows."

As soon as everyone gets settled the two sisters began to explain it all. Basically everyone in the room were offspring or distant descendants of the many gods whether Norse, Egyptian, Greek, or Roman.

"Any questions?" Several hands rose. Naia pointed at Kara.

"Who's your parent or ancestors or whatever?"

The two girls got nervous at this. "Well, our mother is Artemis."

"But isn't she supposed to be a virgin?" Sophie Donnelly, the captain of the cheer team, asked.

They nodded. "Then how are you her daughters?"

"Look," Araceli began. "It doesn't matter who our mother is or how we were conceived. What matters is getting each and every one of you sorted. So if you'd _kindly_ follow us."

They led us towards the forest and Caro felt creep through him slowly. Going to the forest didn't exactly sound like the best or safest thing to do, but he had to trust that it was perfectly safe to go into there. They wouldn't let them go into there if it wasn't, right?

Caro wiped his sweaty hands on his pants but nevertheless continued to follow.

"Where are you taking us?" One student asked.

"Obviously into the forest." Araceli snapped rolling her eyes.

Naia sighed. "We're taking you to Mist Waterfall."

"What's that?"

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say . . . oh I don't know, maybe a waterfall." Araceli snapped, scowling at the sixth grader who asked. Naia glared at her as if to say _You don't always have to be so mean_ and Araceli glared back as if to say _I can be as mean as I want to_. Naia broke the stare off first to roll her eyes.

We continued to walk until there was a loud rustling coming from trees and bushes far away. People immediately started to clump together while the two sisters got back-to-back drawing their weapons. They tensed, making sure to cover each other while standing protectively in front of all the students.

"Wait," Araceli said, and closed her eyes and concentrated while everyone else was staring in fear of what was to come. When she opened her eyes, she relaxed. "Don't worry. It's just AD," Everyone looked around, confused as to who AD was.

Before anyone could ask, a small figure moving faster than their eyes could keep up with, headed straight for the two sisters standing protectively in front of the students. "Naia! Ara!" they shouted, launching themselves at the two girls. The impact of it sent all three girls tumbling to the ground.

"I missed you so much, I bet you missed me too! It was so boring with just Ves and Ara. Ara was always babbling on about how worried she was that you'd get killed or something or about all the rules that there were and new ways on how to get people to abide by them and Ves was being her usual cocky, mischievous self and didn't really give a damn about anything." She was talking so fast, Caro was surprised that Naia could keep up.

"Of course I missed you, it was absolutely horrible without my right hand man." Naia exclaimed engulfing the tiny figure.

When the two were done talking they all turned back to look at us, and Caro noticed that they were identical. All three of them. Araceli had said that they were fraternal.

"I thought you were fraternal."

"Once again, wait until we get to Mist Waterfalls and everything will make sense," Araceli answered the seventh grader. "And we're semi-fraternal. We look like two sets of identical twins. Just wait."

"Yep," the girl chirped. "Well, I'm AD. Well my name is Adamina but its like way too long, as are all of ours, so I go by AD." The girl placed both of her arms around her sisters' shoulders and started walking forward forcing them to do the same.

"So let's get a moving," she says grinning.

We continue through the forest.

Soon, we reach what they call the Mist Waterfalls, but no one can seem to find it. "Before we officially make it to the waterfall we have to walk down the steps. Which as you can see," AD snickers and Araceli shoots a look before continuing, "or more of what you can't see—is invisible."

Just to prove her point, she goes over to the cliff and stomps twice causing a hollow thump to sound. People, once again, gasp in amazement.

"Don't worry, there's railing, so there's absolutely no way you'll fall off to your possible death." AD chirps.

Both Naia and Araceli sigh.

"Wait, you mean to tell me we're going down there?" Someone in the crowd shrieks. Silently, beside him, James is fist pumping the air.

"Yes," Araceli answers, once again rolling her eyes.

When no one made an effort to move, Araceli got impatient. "Move it now!" Apparently people were more afraid of her than they were going down flights of invisible stairs.

The students began making their way down the stairs with a girl-turned-drill-sergeant shouting at them to go faster. When they made it down the stairs, the majority of the students collapsed from the intense vertigo. The three sisters are the last to make it down the stairs. Naia and AD look like they're going to puke while Araceli looks perfectly fine.

"Let's get moving people," Araceli snaps. "We don't have all day."

The students groaned but got up as told. None of them wanted to piss her off.

"Wasn't there another way to get down here? One that didn't involve making us sick," the voice belonged to Kaitlynn Pressley. From what he heard she was a complete bitch.

The three girls sensing the hostility enlaced within her voice, narrowed their eyes at her. They all opened their mouths poised to speak, when another voice spoke up, boredom clear in their drawling tone, "Actually, yes there are. All of which have at least a fifty percent chance at breaking something and/or dying. I'm sure if my sisters knew you were interested they would have been more than willing to let you try it out."

They all turned to see a girl identical to the other Black sisters whom Caro realized had to be the fourth and final Black quadruplet. The girl wore a smirk, clear as day, as if she knew something that no one else did, which in their particular situation was probably a lot.

Araceli huffed. "Why are you here? I told you to stay back at the room so you could rest," she said with the utmost concern. For a second the four of them looked like normal sisters, concerned for the others safety. Maybe Araceli wasn't that bad after all. But as quick as the moment came, it disappeared completely.

"AD got to break the rule, why can't I?" Vesteria faked a pout.

Araceli turned to her. "She's right, what are you doing here? I thought you were teaching a class."

AD shrugged. "It got out early."

Araceli just shook her head before turning back to Ves. "Why are you here then?"

"One, I got tired of resting. Two, I don't feel sick anymore; and three, I kind of got into some trouble."

Ara's face turned a sickly, pale color. "What kind of trouble?"

"As in monsters after me," she gave her sister a sheepish smile. "I didn't mean to lead them here. They smelled you guys so they started to target you so I had to distract them."

As if on cue, loud screeching was heard, and instantly the four girls took defensive posts. Before anyone could say anything, a blue bubble floated around the students while the sisters each stood back to back, guarding each other and protecting the students. Just in time, too. A large, scaly, hideous creature broke through the clearing, it's beady eyes set on Vesteria who simply grinned cockily.

"This just got personal," were the last words heard before it was complete pandemonium.

* * *

That, my friends, is what I'd like to call my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any form of mythology.


End file.
